


Upon a glance

by Heartletmage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (kinda), F/F, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: What's one to think when first seeing a rumored ' monster ' of a woman?"Oh, she's pretty!" is surely not one of those expected thoughts—





	Upon a glance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy erlu week, first day here we fucking come!!
> 
> This is short but sweet and I hope anyone and everyone reading enjoys ( ˘ ³˘)❤ -dae

 

What's one to think when first seeing a rumored ' monster ' of a woman? 

"Oh, she's pretty!" is surely not one of those expected thoughts—or better worse; accidental outburst she totally didn't _actually_ mean to voice. Thankfully though, the one bystander ignores it and moves right along to greet and answer the girls spoken question, leaving Lucy completely, and unfortunately, alone in her thoughts for a few quiet moments (something, in especially big thanks to matter of those particular thoughts, because, really it's been silent enough that she could hear herself breathing by the time Loke had got finished shouting the name "Erza").

Such a eerie reaction...granted, she may or may not have absolutely swooned over Mirajane out of and in person, but this was strangely different. The way her cheeks heated up a bit—not noticeably but definitely tinted over a rosey hue, and not to mention the abnormal patter of her heart against her rib cage, speeding to a rhythm she was positive she could feel pulsing in her finger tips.

Not the most mouth dropping reaction yet, although. Because the "I think I'm in love!" she exclaims not a day later—in the mist of a _battle_ _, no less_ — was flying out of her mouth before she could second guess literally _any damn thing_ _._

Ok. Maybe, she's just.... confused. More than, in this case. Cause the way her heart refused to stop ramming against her chest at every simple touch and gesture —like something _as_ _simple_ _as_ _helping an_ _exhausted_ _Erza out of the magic_ _mobile_ — just _had_ to be pure utter bewilderment.

 

 

That. Or, she was in _big_ trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise with my left boob that the next fics are gonna be lingers OK I'm just scared I'll probably be late today because just as luck has it I might be out of town by TODAY :))))


End file.
